victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Victoria Justice Facts
what up bros im totally Victoria and I <3 you all. These are some facts about Victoria Justice: *She has a younger sister named Madison *She has been best friends with co-star Alexa Nikolas since they were babies. *She decided by the age of 8 that she wanted to go into acting and began her career by modeling and doing a lot of TV commercials before she and her family decided to move from Hollywood, Florida to Hollywood, California in 2003. *She is good friends with Taylor Dooley and Taylor Lautner. *She is good friends with co-stars Erin Sanders and Matthew Underwood. *She is also good friends with One Direction, specifically Harry, Zayn and Niall. *She has an iPhone 5 as her phone. *She is fond of wearing tops that show off her midriff/belly button. She has shown off her belly during multiple occasions, such as in her music videos, photoshoots, TV shows, and several times in public. *Two shows she can`t miss: Project Runway and American Idol. *Her favorite cartoon is Spongebob Squarepants. When she met Tom Kenney, who voices Spongebob, she commented. "He was the nicest guy ever". *She looks up to Oprah Winfrey. *Her dream car is a black Range Rover. *Her wackiest fan encounter was when: "There was a girl who was dressed just like my character, "Lola Martinez", (with a blue ballet skirt over her jeans), and she wanted me to autograph the skirt. I actually thought it was very sweet.". *Her favorite musicals are A Chorus Line, Bye Bye Birdie, and Rent. *She has appeared in a production of Annie. *Her favorite ice cream is Ben & Jerry`s "Cherry Garcia". *Used to be a model before she started acting. *She recently did a modeling campaign for Union Bay. *She likes to shop at Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, and Wet Seal. *Has known co-star Matthew Underwood since they were very little. *She is a model with Jet Set Models. *Her favorite magazines are "Seventeen" and "Teen". *She loves to watch Dancing with the Stars. *She was hired as Lola for Zoey 101 because the producers needed a replacement for the character Dana Cruz when Kristin Herrera quit the show. *Her favorite food was Spagetti with tomato sauce. *She sings the song "A Thousand Miles" - originally done by Vanessa Carlton. *Victoria LOVES fashion! She is constantly among the best dressed on the red carpet... and she says that her favorite celeb's style is none other than Vanessa Hudgens! *Her 'N' SYNC' Lance Bass ring from 5th grade is her most prized possesion. *Her first kiss was with Cole Sprouse on the set of Suite Life. It was during one of her many guest starring roles-- Victoria played Rebecca in the episode 'The Fairest of Them All.' *Victoria's toughest moment in her life so far was when she lost her fourth-grade spelling bee. She had a difficulty spelling the word "earnest", spelling it E-R-N-E-S-T. *She is currently working on her debut album and it is set to come out either this year or next year. *Her favorite band is The Beatles. *Her favorite singer is Sara Bareilles. *She loves to put fake mustaches on herself and friends. *She doesn't like watching herself on Victorious when her friends are around. *She went to public school (unlike most actors) and graduated early at the age of 16 so she could focus on her career. *Like Tori, her character on Victorious, she is half Latina. *Victoria and Avan's real life pair is called "Vavan". *Landed her first acting job at age 8 in a commercial for Ovaltine. *Vic's zodiac sign are pisces. *She loves feather earrings. *Her favorite childhood memory is growing up on Hollywood Beach and being extremely tan. *She loves her fans. All of them. *Her hidden talent that she thinks is crazy is (she calls it) "eye-browing" which is rolling both her eyebrows. *Her hobbies include hanging with friends, singing, writing, reading, making videos, ice skating, swimming, singing karaoke with her friends, modeling, hip-hop dancing, and going on roller coasters. *She has a dog named Sammy and a dog named Sophie, but because she is allergic to canine saliva (as revealed in an interview with Fanlala) she has to be careful when her dogs try to lick her because it could give her a rash. *Vic's also allergic to dust mites. *Vic attended a fan's Build-A-Bear birthday party. *She is afraid of the dark. *"I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 is one of her most favorite songs of all time. *She used to be in a relationship with Ryan Rottman and they just recently broke up . *In one of DanWarp's videos, Dan Schneider made her eat a sardine, which she did not like very much. *She says her guilty pleasures are pistachio, mint chocolate chip, and rocky road ice cream. *She says some examples of things she's not really good at are cooking and being on time. *Her all time favorite movie is My Best Friend's Wedding. *Her one of fave sitcom is TruTv Impractical Jokers. *She is good friends with Big Time Rush's Logan Henderson and knows him the best out of the whole band. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *According to Avan Jogia she loves Strawberry Jello Cups. *Her favorite fruit is the apple. *She performed a couple songs in Christmas in Washington D.C in 2011 *She said the three celebrities that she would invite to a dinner party are Paul McCartney, The Dalai Lama, and Ellen DeGeneres. *The name Victoria means "victory", which translates as "to win". *She is a huge fan of the band Coldplay *Her dopplegangers are Nina Dobrev and Alexandra Chando. * Victoria said : " Victorious was a crazy busy job , Our last season filmed for 10 months straight " * Victoria took a theatre make-up course when she was younger infact , one Halloween her younger sister " Madison " dressed up as a zombie bride and victoria did her make-up , Victoria had to carry a make-up bag the whole night so she can do her little sister's touch-ups ! * She's a Pisces * Her Favorite Number Is 23 * On April 22 2015 Victoria Justice posted a photo of herself in a Tie-Dye Dress saying its cool just to be outside in a pretty dress * One of her biggest fans is a girl named Lexi Category:Victoria Justice Category:You are so cool. I love all the songs you do on victorious Espesaly TAKE a HINT Category:Are you and aven jogia dateing?